


My Day at the Zoo

by alex987854



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex987854/pseuds/alex987854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In response to Pandabob's Rupert Graves challenge. Thanks for the inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Pandabob's Rupert Graves challenge. Thanks for the inspiration.

Yesterday Uncle Greg took me to the Zoo. I had a really good day.

We saw Lions, Tigers, Penguins and a bad man that Uncle Greg had to stop and arrest. Uncle Greg is a policeman. He was very clever and the bad man didn’t see what was going to happen. He said a bad word when he was handcuffed to a fence.

We saw the Lions being fed and a funny man called Sherlock was there. He was a bit like my friend Michael who goes to the Special School. The nice Doctor was there as well.

Uncle Greg said that Sherlock looks like a penguin, but I think he looked more like an otter. My friend Michael likes otters too. Sherlock tries to be clever, but he’s not as clever as my Uncle Greg. Uncle Greg catches bad people every day. And he knows what sort of ice cream I like.

On the way home, we met a man called Mycroft. He knew what sort of ice cream I like as well. Uncle Greg said he is Sherlock’s brother, but I think he was joking. Mycroft was much cleverer and nicer.

I like it when my Uncle Greg takes me out.


End file.
